Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Presents: Magic Mistletoe
by Miriflowers
Summary: Fred and George make their best product yet: magic mistletoe, and proceed to use it on unsuspecting underclassmen. Need I say anymore? R/Hr, LL/NL, H/G, PW/PC, DM/AG, NT/RL, TR/BL, TL/VW, RW/SM, JP/LE. Review, or you will feel my wrath...puny earthlings.
1. Chapter 1: Ron and Hermione

**I have recently noticed that there are no REALLY funny scenes with Hermione and Ron under the mistletoe, just fluffy ones. I always imagined that they would get really teed off. And so, this is my interpretation of the favorite theme with Hermione and Ron under the mistletoe. This one is in fifth year, like most of the others. R, R & R.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care. Actually, I do (care that is), but that's not the point, is it?**

Chapter 1: Ron and Hermione

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Ron was confused. "Why are you smiling like that? And why are we leaving without waiting for Harry?" he asked, in a state of confusion. I smiled back at him as if smiling at a mentally handicapped child.

"Why do you think Cho hung back? And I am smiling because I was RIGHT." I said, walking proudly on and leaving Ron stunned. I stopped after a moment, walked back to him, and glared, although he kept staring into space. Then something seemed to click in his head.

"OH! Why didn't you just say so, then?" he asked, his ears going a lovely shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair.

"Because it was so blatantly obvious, that's why." I snapped, making him glare back at me.

"Well I'm SORRY little miss know-it-all, but not all of us get everything the moment it happens to stroll by!" he yelled back, making me exceptionally mad yet again.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW IT IF IT DANCED AN IRISH JIG IN FRONT OF YOU AND SLAPPED YOU REPEATEDLY!" I yelled back just as loudly or more, making a group of people who were passing us giggle.

Ron opened his mouth with a clear intention to yell something degrading right back, then paused and looked at the ceiling. This was odd, seeing as Ron never backed down from one of our fights. I huffed and glanced up quickly, then back again. I froze, then looked back slowly this time, a look of utter horror on my face. "Ahhh, I see you've found our magic mistletoe, then!" Said either Fred or George, stepping out of the shadows with his identical twin right behind. Ron gaped at them, his chin bobbing up and down like a fish. It was quite hilarious, despite the circumstances.

"Well, go on then, you don't have all day! Neither do we for that matter." The other twin said, grinning while rubbing his hands together.

"Come on, Ickle Ronnikins! Not got the guts to kiss Granger, have you? Oh tut, tut, I suppose you'll just have to stay under there forever then. We've put up a burrier, see." He said with a mock sigh. He then nudged the other (was it Fred?), who took out a camera and gave us a thumbs up. That was when Ron snapped.

"YOU FOUL GITS! LET US GO!" he yelled, then started to pound his fists against the walls. I, having just snapped out of a temporary lapse of articulation, joined in yelling, "RELEASE US! I WILL TAKE AWAY HOUSE POINTS FOR THIS! I MEAN IT!" "Ah, naughty, naughty, Granger threatening to take away house points again? Well no matter if you suck us dry; we can't release you from the mistletoe! We put an unbreakable curse on, and we can't…well…break it, not even if we wanted too." Said a twin.

The other one joined in saying, "Which we don't."

"Much too fun."

"And profitable." the one with the camera said, wiggling the camera in his hand.

Ron and I had stopped banging on the shield, and glanced sideways at each other, panting. "Yeah, that's right! The tension! Ahhh, we could make a living off this!" #1 said, shaking his head at us and sighing. #2 nodded, then wiggled his camera and said, "Remember, we ARE Fred." Ron glanced at me sideways, and I noticed that he was almost glowing red.

"I suppose we'd better get this done with then," I said, turning to Ron, then looked back at the twins, "and NO pictures."

"Pity. Lee was willing to pay big bucks for one! Not to mention the other half of the school, including some OUTSIDE the school." Fred said, sighing in defeat. I glared.

"Alright then…We'd give you a share of the profit!" George said hopefully.

"NO!" Ron and I yelled in unison, making the twins laugh with delight at our antics.

We waited for a moment, then Fred said, "Well, go on, then! Harry will be out soon! And if he's not…well…THAT would be something that I wouldn't want to know about, if you catch my drift." He finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows, making me scowl and shake my head in annoyance.

Ron and I then turned to face each other, extremely embarrassed. "It has to be a nice LONG snog, though. We made it so that if it was less than thirty seconds, you would have to do it all over again!" George cut in, making Ron and me scowl in unison. I then awkwardly placed my hands on Ron's shoulders as he placed his hands on my waist. I tried to keep my emotions in check (not to mention my temper, those twins were SO ENFURIATING) as Ron leaned down. Suddenly, my mind went blank. When I tried to find out why, I realized that Ron had already swooped down and was kissing me (or snogging me as the twins, may they burn in Hades forever, said). I then melted into Ron's arms (stop teasing me! I've been waiting for this since third year!) and forgot about everything else. I had no idea how much I had wanted this...well...I actually did, but it was just really surprising. Oops. Trail of thought lost...must...go...towards...the light. Ugh. I have never been so utterly thought-less in my entire life. Ahh...Wait! Must hold on to sanity! Mmm. Sanity can go take a flying leap, I LIKE being crazy!

**Ron's P.O.V.**

Ahh...

**No one's P.O.V.**

Ron and Hermione didn't notice it, of course, but the twins were snapping pictures rather gleefully, without a speck of notice from them. When they thought they had enough, they smirked one last time at the snogging not-quite-couple, then went to develop the pictures. "Do you think they even noticed?" George asked Fred as they left.

Fred looked rather amusedly at George, then grinned wickedly and asked, "Dunno, but I know one good way to find out…"

Hence, five minutes later, Hermione and Ron were chasing after Fred and George (screaming bloody murder as went) for full-mooning them. And you thought high school was crazy.

***cackles* Now THAT was fun to write. It's not like those other fluffy barf-tastic fics that don't know when to stop. Not that all of them are bad, or anything, it's just nice to have a break. So, just in case you haven't noticed, there is a little button. And it's calling to you…SO ANSWER THE BEEPING CALL! Also, I have been fiddling around with my profile and have added a poll (Fred or George). So if you could check them out, and give me pointers, I would be MUCH obliged.**

**Thank you for your support! Oh yeah, and Happy Christmas (even though it's May) everyone!**

**-Miriflowers**

**P.S. If you like Hermione/Draco or any more of that nonsense, you can take a flying leap for all I care!**

**P.P.S. Hello again! I just found a mistake and corrected it today! Yay me! Anywho, I was just wondering if I should make this into a sort of multi chapter thing with all the other canon couples of your choice! All you have to do is mention them in a review, and I'll try to get to them! But remember, only canon couples will be accepted. Non-canon couples such as Draco/Ginny (*shiver* Who ever thought of them anyway? It creeps me out!) will NOT be listened to. Furthermore, for the sheer offensiveness of asking me for that pairing, I will delete your review and will not listen to you anymore. However, I WILL accept Neville/Luna, because they're SO infinitely sweet! Thank you all SO much for the 10 reviews! It makes me very happy to see that you all like me!**

**P.P.P.S. I think I might just go ahead and write the Neville/Luna one, because I have a truly superb idea for it! But I also have a GREAT idea for a Harry/Ginny one too...Oh well, whichever one I post first you'll have to deal with. PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Luna and Neville

**Hello, hello, hello! How are all you peeps? I am SO infinitely happy about getting ten reviews on a one-shot, that I have decided to lengthen it! Now after this one I will PROBABLY do a Harry/Ginny chapter, but ONLY if you review and ask for it. Note: I'm only doing THIS one because I feel like it. The other one may be a bit tougher, so I need feedback! Oh, and this one's in fifth year too! Again, thanks to all my loyal reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. does admit that there was some building tension between Luna and Neville, but she never gave in to the temptation of writing it! I did. Note the difference, if you will.**

Chapter 2: Luna and Neville

**No one's P.O.V.**

Fred and George, who had just slipped away from Ron and Hermione's wrath, strolled down a corridor laughing and joking about the look on Ron's face when he had (finally) snogged Hermione.

"He looked like he'd been knocked upside the head with a beater bat!" George said, laughing at Fred's imitation.

They continued for about a minute when they heard voices coming around the corner.

"Might be Filch and Snape, HIDE!" Fred whispered in a frightened hiss. They both dove into the nearest broom closet and peered out of the cracks (which were numerous, but nobody would see in because it was too dark).

"-gulp to propel themselves forwards, see? It's not very effective, though, that's why they're very rare." said a certain airy blond, rounding the corner with Neville.

"Oh...OH! I get it." Neville said, nodding a bit, then continuing more vigorously.

"And how do you get rid of them again?" Neville asked, looking confused once more. Fred started to laugh, but George elbowed him to keep quiet.

"Gurdyroots, they absolutely hate them." Luna said, not sounding the least bit mad for having to repeat herself.

"Ah, I remember now." Neville said, nodding once more.

They walked in silence for a while before Neville stopped, as luck would have it, right in front of the broom closet that Fred and George were in. Neville apparently wanted to say something, because his mouth was opening, then closing again. Luna kept walking for a bit, then noticing that Neville had stopped, turned and walked back.

Fred and George looked at each other knowingly, and nodded. Then, George opened the door slightly and started to levitate their oh-so-helpful creation over the heads of the unsuspecting young couple. Fred, in his infinite wisdom, had taken down the magic mistletoe for future pranks. George closed the door silently when he had finished, and they both turned to watch the fireworks.

"Look, mistletoe! Those nargles are getting rather rambunctious this time of year." Luna said, pointing above their heads to the aforementioned plant.

At that point, Neville's mouth finally settled on staying open, and hung there limply. Luna simply leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. Neville looked down, utterly surprised, and the twins thought that they could see Luna shrink a little in disappointment. Neville looked as though he finally made a decision, summoned up all his Gryffindoor courage (complimentary when you enter Gryffindoor), and kissed her full on the lips. Luna responded eagerly and slung her arms around Neville's neck, making him stumble and grasp her waist for balance.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

This is better than Gurdyroot tea!

**Neville's P.O.V.**

Are my palms too sweaty? Am I bad at snogging? Does she just like me as a friend?... What was the password to Gryffindoor tower? I forgot again. Mmm, who cares.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, Fred and George clutched their stomachs with silent laughter and gave themselves a high-five. Fred then slipped out with the camera and snapped a few pictures until Neville noticed. Startled, Neville jumped back and started to splutter incoherently. Luna opened her eyes and looked confused for a second, then turned to Fred while wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve.

"Sorry you lot," Fred said, hiding the camera quickly behind his back while his twin came out too, "I just thought you might like to know that the mistletoe that you were standing under was infested with nargles, and has to be taken down for safety reasons."

George nodded solemnly and summoned back the mistletoe, then said, "Well, sorry to interrupt, we'll be leaving now."

The twins then walked in an official sort of way until they got tho the corner, at which time they began to run. Luna and Neville just looked at each other for a moment, until they both shrugged and walked off hand in hand to find some more mistletoe, and perhaps talk a bit more about Gulping Plimpies and such.

"At least we didn't get chased that time." Said Fred when they were finally a safe distance away.

"We're going to make a fortune off this!" George said, excitedly taking the camera in Fred's hand and kissing it.

"Maybe we should continue..." Fred said, and George hastily agreed.

Now THIS was going to be interesting!

**HA! That was fun. I know that it probably wasn't as good as the first one (and definitely not as long), but I liked this one better in some ways. Also, I'm wondering if you lot like my style of writing, so tell me what you think, suggest new chapters (other than the Harry/Ginny chapter, that's a given), and rave about how much you loved this story by clicking the button below!**

**Thanks again,**

**Miriflowers (insert goofy grin here)**

**P.S. Other than the Harry/Ginny chapter, I have an inkling of a few ideas regarding other couples and the magic mistletoe as well. I will list them below, so tell me which one you like best, and that one's next (after Harry and Ginny).**

**1. Remus and Tonks (so cute I can't resist)**

**2. Fred and Angelina (it IS technically a canon couple...for a while, but I'm okay with George and Angelina too, but you have to TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE BETTER)**

**3. Percy and Penelope Clearwater (I definitely have an idea for THAT one...Fred and George LOVE to prank Percy, and for a good reason...)**

**4. Arthur and Molly (yup, I love this one too)**

**5. Bill and Fleur (this will happen quickly at the end of the Arthur/Molly chapter, though, because I don't know much about this couple)**

**6. Draco and Astoria Greengrass (this IS technically a canon couple too, because Rowling put it on her site)**

**I don't have a seven because I am utterly out of ideas for stories for these people and canon-couples, for that matter...other than Neville/Hannah or Luna/Rolf, but I don't like those as much as Neville/Luna, so I won't write those. Again, thank you, thank you! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Harry and Ginny

**Okay! So nobody really agreed on anything much except for George/Angelina (ladybugbear2 voted for Fred/Angelina and then George/Angelina post DH, Gunther voted for George/Angelina too, ASTRIDINES voted for Tonks/Remus, and Dracarot voted for Percy/Audrey, Teddy/Victorie, other less certain *cough*Rose/Scorpius*cough* couples, and Any Death Eater/Voldemort. rhmac12 just seemed to want more Ron/Hermione, not that I blame him/her. PotterFan2012 voted for Remus/Tonks, George/Angelina, Percy/Penelope, and Draco/Astoria) but it was Dracarot's suggestion that really got me. I have a good idea for both a Teddy/Victorie chapter AND a Scopius/Rose chapter. Percy/Audrey could also happen, but I have a better idea for Percy/Penelope Clearwater, and it would take at LEAST another review voting for that couple before I do it, no hard feelings, though. A special thank you for my veteran reviewers rhmac12, ASTRIDINES (who reviewed TWICE! Thank you, thank you) and any others who I forgot (sorry! I'm not good with remembering names). I will also be writing the list of couples in the order I want to post them, so if you approve, tell me! Also, just a quick note, this is set in Harry's sixth year right after "A Very Frosty Christmas", so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You ask me to deny claims to Harry Potter? Consider it disclaimed.**

Chapter 3: Harry and Ginny

**No one's P.O.V.**

"I swear it was me who got Percy with the parsnips! Fred and George got a bit on his robes and in his hair, but I still got his glasses. I think Ron missed altogether." Ginny said, grinning at the end and making Harry gulp.

Harry found himself staring at Ginny for long periods of time if he didn't keep his mind active, so he tried by volunteering to clean up after Christmas lunch. Unfortunately, Ginny also volunteered, making it more difficult.

"Harry? Harry, are you listening?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, blushing almost as much as Ron. He then continued scraping off Bill's plate into the bin.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said, then put her hand on Harry's forehead, making him blush even more.

"I think you might have a fever." Ginny continued, a crease becoming visible between her eyebrows.

"I'm fine, Ginny," he said, pausing, then looking her in the eye, "really, I am."

"Okay," Ginny said, cautiously, "but don't over-exert yourself, okay? You don't want it getting any worse than it is now."

Harry looked at Ginny in a patronizing fashion, and said, "What am I going to do, wrestle Ron for the last chocolate frog? I know better than that, Ginny! He always wins because he really likes those things."

Ginny rolled her eyes and swiped at him with her drying cloth, then continued to dry the last dish.

"Come on, up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Ginny asked as she finished putting away the silverware.

"I guess, but if my eyebrows get singed off one more time, I'll stop immediately." Harry said, making them both laugh.

Meanwhile, Fred and George looked on with interest. They both looked at each other and nodded at the same time. George whispered, "Accio Magic Mistletoe!" and Fred smacked his head with his hand.

"What?" George asked, mistletoe now in hand.

"I meant, 'do you think Harry likes Ginny', you nitwit! Not, 'get the mistletoe and let's watch them snog!', honestly, you really need to work on covert looks." Fred said, tutting for a moment.

"We really couldn't ask for a better brother-in-law." George said, reasoning with him.

"Or richer-"

"Or more famous-"

"Better looking, though, he's a scrawny git." Fred finished, making George nod in agreement.

"Got the camera? We can add this one to the collection." George asked, and Fred waved it in front of him.

"Ah, my twin, you're not only devilishly handsome, but incredibly intelligent as well!" George said, making them both chuckle.

"Ready? Get them!" Fred said, and, right on queue, George levitated the magic mistletoe over Harry and Ginny's heads right before they opened the door to the sitting room.

Ginny looked up at the mistletoe with mild interest, and her lips quirked. Harry, however, was freaking out. She's Ron's sister, Ron's sister, Ron's sister, he kept repeating over and over in his mind.

"We don't have t-" Harry started to say, but was interrupted.

"Shut up and kiss me, Harry." she said, and with her permission, Harry did exactly as asked.

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

Finally! He's finally kissed me! Sure I had to command him to, but he kissed me! What would my first year self say if she could see me now? Mmm, this is cliche, but I LIKE it. That was also slightly cliche.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Ron is going to KILL ME! He's going to rip off my head and use it as a punching bag (or a quaffle)! Eek! What do I do, what do I do? Mmm...I could get used to this...forget Ron!

**No one's P.O.V.**

_SNAP!_

Fred and George chuckled at their little sister and Harry intertwined under the mistletoe...this was one of their best creations yet, although there was that time with Percy...nah, this one was better. George took the camera from Fred's hand while bit over-excited and started to snap some more close-up pictures, but Harry and Ginny finally noticed. Fred, who had been waving wildly at George to come back, slapped his forehead and wondered why he put up with his ever-handsome, yet slightly dim-witted twin.

"GEORGE WEASLEY, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yelled Ginny, taking out her wand threateningly as George paused in the doorway.

George flinched and strolled back a few paces. Fred, who was safely out of view, had his chest heaving with silent laughter. George was never going to forget this one.

"Ah, good to see you, sis! Well, merry Christmas!" George said, trying to slip out of it.

"If you move one inch, I'll hex you to Albania and back. You can come out now too, Fred." Ginny said, jerking her wand threateningly at the wall. Fred's silent laughter stopped.

"NOW, Fred." Ginny said, eyes blazing.

"What are you going to do? Bad looks don't kill, fortunately, and you're still underage." Fred said, joining his twin.

"After all this time, I would've thought you knew that not everything up my sleeve is magic, Fred. You of all people should know." Ginny said, making Fred shiver with remembrance.

"Alright, what are your terms?" Fred said, making George give him a startled look. Fred sent a look back, and George understood it clearly this time. George shut up.

"I want the camera behind George's back." Ginny said, and George handed it over to her almost too willingly.

"And the film." Ginny said, making him scowl and comply.

"You may go now." said, and the twins quickly hurried out of the room.

Harry looked significantly dumbfounded, but he quickly snapped out of it when Ginny said, "Better hope you come out of this with your eyebrows, because this is going to be one heck of a card game." She had no idea.

**HA! Another chapter! I feel loved, because, thank to all my lovely reviewers, I have 16 reviews on this story! Please excuse me while I do a quick happy dance. *5 minutes later...* Heh, sorry, but I like happy dances! How do you like it? Tell me in your review! Oh yeah, almost forgot, here's the list of couples/chapters that I want to post, in the order I want to post them. Anymore suggestions should be put in reviews before I become too involved with the way I'm writing this fic.**  
**  
1. Percy/Penelope**

**2. Draco/Astoria**

**3. George/Angelina (I could actually do this one during their school years since Fred and Angelina only went to the dance together and hadn't been mentioned as a couple throughout the book)**

4. Tonks/Remus

**5. Teddy/Victoire**

**6. Rose/Scorpius (and yes, Ron did jinx them)**

**7. Voldemort/Bellatrix (I know, I know, but I have been given the best idea in a century, courtesy of Dracarot, so deal with it!)  
Thank you for reading!**  
**-Miriflowers**

**P.S. I updated the list and edited out a few mistakes I saw, nothing special. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Percy and Penelope

**Hello all my lovely peeps! Thank you all so very, very, much for reviewing! It gives me great pleasure to announce that I have made adjustments to the list of chapters, and have almost finished it, so your opportunity to get in on the voting is coming to a close. As a thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I will hereby post there names here as a thank you. So, thank you.**  
**  
ASTRIDINES  
Princess Mariana  
Tonje  
Linders  
dothepepperminttwist  
volante296  
Miss Mudblood  
MeepaHorsegirl  
iamtherealhermionegranger  
Lil' Llama  
ladybugbear2  
ASTRIDINES (again)**  
**Dracarot  
rhmac12  
Gunther123  
Gunther123 (double reviewing is NICE)**  
**PotterFan2012  
ASTRIDINES (she reviews constantly! I love my peeps!)**  
**BuzzCat (forgive the inside joke, but thank you, BuzzCat, for giving me a few minutes)**  
**XXForrestStarXX  
Gunther123 (every chapter! Thank you, thank you!)**  
**Spicysweetchica101  
Melt your Heart  
kamerevolutiongirl**

**Ah, I love this list, it makes me feel good! So, if YOU want to be added to the list, you know what to do! Oh yeah, and this is in third year, Percy's last. And, for your information, this is the very year that the (twin's) magic mistletoe escapades began. Ah yes, I forgot to add that this chapter is dedicated to BuzzCat for keeping me (in) sane. Thank you, BuzzCat!**

**Disclaimer: Negativo, captain. I don't own.**

Chapter 4: Percy and Penelope.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Percy was rather flustered after dinner, on accountof Ron, Harry, and Hermione's odd behavior. They hadn't said anything much, and what they had said was oddly formal. He had been hoping for some hints as to their whereabouts, or plans, or ANYTHING really. If he gave information to his superiors, it might increase their regard for him. However, he didn't have time to brood, because he was supposed to be meeting Penelope outside the Ravenclaw common room.

Meanwhile, Fred and George had just finished setting off half a dozen dungbombs to start the Christmas season the right way. Unfortunately, Harry had run off before they had a chance to ask him how Hogsmede had been, so they settled on Snape Hunting. Ah, the time-honored tradition of Snape Hunting, many boring prank-deprived evenings had been turned into interesting, slightly more dangerous ones. The rules were quite simple, really, find Snape on the Marauder's Map (they really did miss that old thing, it gave them inspiration for their greatest pranks), make sure Filch and Mrs. Norris aren't near, then fling dungbombs from secret passageways. Ah, the times they had shared with their teacher...they would never forget him, and, thanks to Snape Hunting, neither would he.

"What do you want to do, George? Go through Snape's favorite hallways, or just put off Snape Hunting altogether? Without the map it's going to get harder." Fred asked, then bemoaned the fact that they had (in a moment of weakness and possibly stupidity) given it to Harry. It made you hate the tosser even more because he was so utterly deserving.

"Just think of it this way, Fred. Since we don't know where Snape OR Filch and his pesky cat are, it'll be even MORE exciting!" George said, trying to perk Fred up.

"True," said Fred, reasonably, then punched George's shoulder playfully, "but when did you get to be so clever? I always thought you claimed to be the better looking!"

"Well SOMEONE had to have a few redeeming traits around here." George said, puffing out his chest.

"And I always claimed to be the better looking because I AM." George finished, grinning.

"Oh, alright, but I'm still better with the ladies." Fred said, winking playfully.

Just then, someone stepped out of the shadows, making Fred and George jump. It was Percy.

"Blimey, Perce, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Fred said, shaking his head to get rid of that deer-in-headlights look.

"Again." George added, earning a light smack on the shoulder from Fred.

"Go back to the common room, you fools! It's after curfew." Percy said, making the twins roll their eyes. George sent Fred a covert look, and Fred nodded.

"Of COURSE we're going to the common room. Just coming back after a nice long Snape Hunt, actually. Well, goodbye, then." Fred said, and the twins seemingly vansished from sight (actually, they had probably taken a secret passage, but that's not the point, is it?).

"Percy?" Called a familiar female voice.

"Percival Ignatius Weasley, if you don't come here this instant I'm going to tell Snape on you." Penelope Clearwater said, making Percy hunch his back.

"Coming, dearest." Percy said, walking tiredly around the corner.

At the exact same time, from their favorite broom closet, Fred and George watched gleefully as Percy got chewed out by his girlfriend.

"Brilliant idea, George, this is worth it." Fred said, making George turn around with a bewildered look on his face.

"But, Fred, this was your idea! I sent that covert look to ask if you wanted to go get sandwiches after this is done!" George said, making Fred slap his forehead in disgust.

"-should have met me back where we agreed, Percy." Penelope said, and the twins flinched back in unison.

"Ooh, Percy got burned." George said, making Fred nod in agreement.

"Let's help him get back in the graces of his lady friend, shall we?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What are we going to do, write a pitiful 'I'm sorry' speech for Percy and have him read it to Penelope? Pfft, I doubt it." George said, making Fred shake his head yet again.

"No, we summon our newest creation, George! Merlin, since when do you not know what I'm thinking when I'm wiggling my eyebrows?" Fred asked in disgust (yet again).

"Erm, since you started to mean something other than 'that girl's good looking, let's go flirt with her'." George said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nevermind, _Accio magic mistletoe_!" Fred said, summoning what would become their greatest, and most profitable, creation yet.

Unfortunately, summoning charms don't get the said objects through solid wood, so halfway through it's flight down the corridor, they had to levitate it over the soon-to-be-happy couple. As if by some divine force (or perhaps simply obeying her queue) Penelope looked up and blushed ferociously. Percy looked up as well and tugged at his collar. Percy finally sighed, and, disregarding all pretense, swept Penelope into an enthusiastic snog.

**Penelope's P.O.V.**

He may be a prat, (okay, he IS a prat) but he's exceptionally good at snogging. Ah, this one's for the record books!

**Percy's P.O.V.**

At least she's not yelling at me anymore. Now we can go back to sharing our ideals about the ministry, and how we think it should work. Mmm, maybe mistletoe's not that bad after all!

**No one's P.O.V.**

The twins sighed as Fred snapped pictures of the soon-to-be-unhappy-yet-again couple. Later that night, George would be having a stern reprimand for his use of the 'twin non-verbal language', though, and his license would be temporarily confiscated. But, George reminded himself, if he HADN'T used the T.N.V.L. in a wrong way, they wouldn't be getting as many galleons! And, if muggle sayings were true, if they got paid a sickle for every word, they would be rich men by the end of the week...hopefully.

**Hah! I updated twice in a day! All must love me! And now, here's the finished draft of my chapter's list!**

**1. Ron and Hermione  
2. Luna and Neville  
3. Harry and Ginny  
4. Percy and Penelope  
5. Draco and Astoria  
6. Tonks and Remus  
7. Voldemort and Bellatrix  
8. George and Angelina  
9. Teddy and Victorie  
10. Rose and Scorpius  
11. James and Lily**

**If any of you have any questions and/or concerns, review!**  
**P.S. I know that Voldemort and Bellatrix takes you off-guard, but it'll grow on you (partially because it's not fluffy, but hilarious, if I do say so myself...and I do). Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Draco and Astoria

**Hello again, everybody! Wow, 31 reviews! I'm so excited! So, as all of you know, last chapter was dedicated to BuzzCat (he/she who is awesome) and, with some persuasion (begging down on my virtual knees) she has accepted my request for her/him to beta, and so, you have her/him to thank if I start getting out chapters faster than before(she/he who has awesome has become she/he who is SLAVE DRIVER)! Thanks to all those who reviewed the fourth chapter! You shall be posted below:  
rhmac12 (my reviewer of not only this story, but almost all of my HP fics)  
BuzzCat (my lovely beta)  
ASTRIDNES (another one of my veteran reviewers from other fics and maker of the "Weasley Mentality" plot)  
Gunther123 (repetitive reviewer, and a very nice one at that)  
Anonymous (as I cannot reply to you anonymous review, I will reply here: Who said anything about Fred and George always being the one's with the magic mistletoe? And if it WAS always Fred and George, the simple explanation would be a Time Turner)  
ToReadandWrite (thanks for the lovely review)**

**Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Are you still going on about this? Alright, fine, I admit it. I don't really like liver sausage, I just eat it to gross my family out. Happy now? Oh...you didn't mean liver sausage? Erm...don't own HP...swiftly moving on.**

**Chapter 5: Draco and Astoria**

**No one's P.O.V.**

Draco scowled (big whoop there) and strolled down the hallway, ready to kill and/or dismember anyone who crossed his path. He had just left the Yule Ball (and his clingy partner Pansy) and was walking towards the Slytherin common room. The Yule Ball had been dreadful, and he had no wish to attend one ever again. Ever. Fortunately enough, though, the Triwizard Tournament didn't happen to often, so he didn't have to worry about it too much. Suddenly, he bumped into another student, and they both fell over.

"Watch where you're going!" Malfoy scowled, rubbing the back of his throbbing head angrily.

"Me? You're the one who was staring off into space with a scowl on your face." said a distinctly female voice, and when she sat up, he remembered her from one of his father's dinner parties.

"My apologies." Draco said, mockingly.

The girl merely stood up and glared at him while dusting off her Ravenclaw robes.

"We've met before, I believe, at one of my father's dinner parties." he said, trying to get her attention. He had just realized that his girl was rather pretty.

"Yes. My name is Astoria Greengrass." she said, cautiously eyeing him while picking up her books. Typical Ravenclaw.

"A pleasure, I'm sure. My name is Draco Malfoy." he said, bending down to help her pick up her books in what he was sure was an act of chivalry.

"Thanks, it's pleasure to meet you too." she said, curiously tipping her head to one side and looking at him oddy while he helped her.

He ignored her curious looks and kept picking up her books, then tried to make conversation.

"So, why weren't you at the ball?" he asked, finishing picking up her (numerous) books.

"Didn't want to go, I wanted to study in the library." Astoria said, taking the books from him.

"Ah, I see! No wonder you got into Ravenclaw, then." Draco said, making Astoria's lip quirk a bit.

"Yes, it wasn't my family's first choice, but it was where I wanted to go, so they got used to it eventually." Astoria said, trying (with limited results) to smile.

"May I walk you to your common room? I haven't got much to do, and I think you could use some help carrying these books." He said, making her smile genuinely this time.

"Alright." she said, looking flattered.

Fred and George, however, were NOT as lucky as Draco to bump into a pretty girl. Instead, the just lazed around the corridors (after Fred having seen Angelina off) and bemoaned their failure to get a single galleon out of Bagman.

"The old codger's not going to give us our money, is he?" George asked a scowling Fred.

Fred just gave George a look that clearly said that the answer was perfectly obvious, and that George should know by now.

"What? I'm not the one who stole your pillow and stuffed it full of dungbombs! I already told you it was Lee!" George said, making Fred give him a sharp look.

"I thought my pillow was thrown off the Astronomy Tower, and it blew into Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewt patch." Fred said, accusingly.

"Yes, well, about that. You see I was...ahem, using the pillow case to carry dungbombs to Snape's classroom for a bit of Snape Hunting, and...well...let's just say that Peeves has a bad habit of tripping people at the wrong times." George said, trying to act cool, but miserably failing, and then giving in.

"George! That was my lucky pillow! I've had it since first year! How COULD you, George? How COULD you?" Fred said, making George shrug a bit and tug at his collar.

Just in the nick of time, however, voices could be heard coming down the hallway...now THIS was familiar! Fred and George quickly hid in (give you three guesses, and the first two don't count), yep, you guessed it (and on the first try too! I'm impressed) the broom closet.

"Well isn't this just a blast from the past!" George said, and Fred nodded; their squabble about Fred's lucky (for what, we'll never know) pillow.

"-see the look on the bloke's face as he bit into the pudding? He looked as though he'd never eaten before!" Draco said, making Astoria double over with laughter (it was a wonder she kept walking).

"Then he had the NERVE to ask if we'd ever heard of REAL pudding! As if!" Draco finished, stopping until Astoria recovered her breath after laughing so hard.

Fred and George gave each other identical looks, and there was no way that George could mistake it for anything else, but the look of "magic mistletoe, here we come!" Fred, surprisingly, pulled it out of his pocket. When George asked him why he had brought it to the Yule Ball, Fred grinned.

"Because I wanted to see if I could catch Eloise Midgen under the mistletoe, of course!" Fred said, then looked at George's revolted expression and laughed.

"You thought I was serious? How could you mistake me for a mass murderer? I'm hurt! Nah, just yanking your wand, I actually used it on Angelina in the common room." Fred said, and George nodded in comprehension and agreement.

Then Fred turned his attention back to the couple, who were starting to walk now, and levitated the mistletoe over their heads. Draco's reaction was truly worthwhile, for it portrayed him at such a moment that it rivaled his time as a ferret. The exact expression could never be reproduced, for on anyone else it would be impossible to combine looks of horror, anger, smugness, and excitement all at the same time. Astoria just looked shocked, with a splash of anxious thrown in. Draco then shrugged, dropped Astoria's books (which hurt quite a lot when they fell on his toes, thank you very much), and started to snog the living daylights out of her.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Mmm...Astoria is quite different from Pansy...

**Astoria's P.O.V.**

Even though he is a pompous git, he's still not too bad to snog...mmm...this would be better if I didn't already have a boyfriend!

**No one's P.O.V.**

Resisting the urge to shiver with repulsion, Fred dug out the camera (which they kept on person at all times, thank you very much...you never know when you can find some premium blackmail material) and raced out for a few quick snapshots. Draco and Astoria looked up, quite shocked.

Fred just gave them an airy wink, and said cheerily, "These will make a fortune, won't they, George?"

"I think a certain someone's boyfriend will be VERY interested in this!" George said, ducking out of the broom closet, and giving Draco and Astoria an airy wink.

"Not to mention the other certain someone's girlfriend!" Fred said, grinning slyly.

"What do you want so that you won't release those photos?" Draco said, in an unusually high voice.

"Hmm, let's see...I think forty galleons should do it, George, don't you agree?" Fred asked, and Draco spluttered at the price.

"What, can't afford it, Malfoy? Gone a bit stingy, what with being one of the wealthiest gits in England!" George said, and Draco composed himself, though he still looked enraged.

"Fine. You'll have them by tomorrow morning." Draco said, sneering at them as if they were common filth. It was a look that was most probably commandeered from his oh-so-sodding-uptight mother.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Malfoy!" Fred said, throwing him a roguish wink.

Fred and George chose that moment to make their exit, leaving the young couple alone. Fred lazily flicked his wand, summoning back the magic mistletoe that they owed so much to.

"Well, at least now we don't have to keep begging Bagman for money!" Fred said, happily strutting back to Gryffindor tower.

"Um, about that..." George said, and Fred turned around sharply.

"No...no, you didn't! First my lucky pillow, then THIS!" Fred said, advancing on his twin.

"Now, Fred, let's not be too hasty!" George said, scrambling to get out of the way.

"This is IT! DIE, GEORGE, DIE!" Fred yelled, and started to chase George around the castle.

And that is why, ladies and gentlemen, that George is lucky to be alive.

**Not my best chapter, but I put my best effort into it, seeing as I don't write any Draco/anyone fics, and I don't really read it that much. How were the twins? I'm very anxious to know, as is my beta, BuzzCat. Please review! Next chapter is Tonks and Remus, so get ready for some fun!**

**P.S. Anyone looking forward to Voldemort/Bellatrix as much as I am?**


	6. Chapter 6: Tonks and Remus

**Hey everyone! I would just like to state that (thanks to BuzzCat) I am now getting out chapters more quickly then before, because she stated that if I didn't get another chapter done by Wednesday, that I would be dead. Although I speculate how she would do it via the internet, she is not to be trifled with, and I respect her (therefore I back away wimering). Be warned, though, when I go to Mexico for three weeks, I won't be getting up chapters as fast as usual. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the new chapter, and will hereby post there names here (as I always do):**

**BuzzCat (she who is the first reviewer, my beta, AND my bestie)**

**Siriusly luvs Harry Potter (I am updating! Sheesh, I already got ONE death threat! I get it already!XD)**

**Padfoot Forever (thanks for the review, anonymous though it may be! And I am terribly sorry, but all couples have now been set in stone, because I can't have my ENTIRE life sucked up by one story! But still, I like the suggestions.)**

**ASTRIDINES (you reviewed again! I'm so happy that you like this fic, I could do another happy dance, but then I'd fall over out of exhaustion, so I'll jst keep it to excited clapping, shall I?)**

**Gunther123 (wow...you reviewed every chapter! Even the last one, which wasn't my favorite, to be honest. It just took me a bit more effort to make it believeable/funny, but otherwise, i liked it okay.)**

**rhmac12 (thanks for the reviews! You are truly one of my most consistent readers/reviewers, other than ASTRIDINES, Gunther123, and BuzzCat. And I think we've established that you want to read Voldemort/Bellatrix, so you can stop pestering me already! Geesh! I'm surprised that you haven't sent me death threats yet! Wait...don't get any ideas, okay? I already have almost as many as Dobby, so PLEASE don't add to them! I'm begging here!)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Let me spell it out for you: Crazy writer with a knife + question whether she really owns her favorite book series ever = dead people. No, I don't own Harry Potter, but very soon you won't own anything at all...muhahahaha.**

Chapter 6: Tonks and Remus

**No one's P.O.V.**

Tonks opened the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place with great caution, then took a small step forward, as to not disturb anyone-or anything, for that matter, especially that blasted-

_CRASH!_

"Bloody umbrella stand!" Tonks said, as she got up, using some choice words as she did so.

_"Begone, you fil-" _Mrs. Black started to yell, and started to wake up the rest of the paintings.

As Tonks started stunning the pictures, a very familiar figure came forward. The familiar figure started to stun other paintings as well, and before the portrait of Mrs. Black could start to wake the entire house, he closed the curtains rather forcefully, and the yelling died down gradually.

"Merry Christmas, Remus!" Tonks said, cheerily, making him sigh and shake his head in amusement.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Nymphadora." he said, and Tonks started to glow with rage; her hair turning a fiery shade of red that rivaled any Weasley's.

"For the last time, Remus: Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora! Ever!" she said, almost shouting.

"Alright, alright! Tonks, then." Remus said, chuckling as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry about the noise, but it was that blasted troll's leg umbrella stand again! I couldn't help it! You know I'm not the most coordinated person ever." Tonks said, making Remus laugh genuinely, if not tiredly.

"By the way, why did you come to visit us?" Remus asked, while pouring some tea for the both of them.

"Nothing special, just stopping by for a quick 'Merry Christmas' before I go to my parent's house."

Tonks said, seating herself at the table while Remus joined her in waiting for the tea.

Suddenly, rapid footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase, and they both turned around with their wands bared defensively by habit. Fred and George whirled around the corner, but backed off with their hands up for a few steps before saying,

"Didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively (for what was probably the umpteenth time).

"Terribly sorry, we just thought we heard someone come in!" George said, nudging his brother to keep the inuendos to the minimum,

"Nah, we knew we heard something, we just thought we'd come help stun the paintings! It's terribly fun!" Fred said, crossing his fingers behind his back and thinking of their plan. Only Tonks could make that much noise when coming in.

"Sorry! You lot can go back to sleep now, we got the paintings." Remus said, as he put his wand away. Tonks lowered her wand also.

"Nah, presents!" Fred and George chorused, and sped back up the stairs...or so it seemed.

The twins prank had been set up perfectly. The magic mistletoe was up, and now that two people were in the same room, they decided to have a bit of fun. As they tiptoed back down the steps (avoiding the creaky ones, because they knew this staircase well after sneaking around so much) and heard the kettle come to a boil. Quickly, it was turned off, and they heard muffled conversation as the tea was being poured. Fred jerked his head towards the door, and George walked towards it and almost opened it, but Fred stopped him.

After placing a quick silencing charm on the door, Fred turned to George and asked, "Have you gone mad?"

"I just thought the look meant: 'open the door, George, let's have a look!'" George hissed, and Fred scowled at him.

"That's it! I'm revoking your T.N.V.L. lisence tommorrow!" Fred said, and turned back to the door while undoing the silencing charm. Luckily for them, this door had plenty of holes in it, just like their favorite broom cupboard back at Hogwarts.

"-work going well?" Remus asked, and Tonks shrugged.

"A bit on and off, honestly. never thought I'd have problems with working for the ministry, but it turns out I do!" Tonks said, and laughed humorlessly into her (untouched) cup of tea.

"Don't worry, we'll pull through somehow." Remus said, pouring himself some more tea because he drank it all.

"How can you drink this stuff anyways? Yuck, I think it's actually Earl Grey! Who in the world drinks Earl Grey?" Tonks asked, and Remus looked amused.

"I do. And I drink it twice daily, at least." Remus said, making her look at him with a disgusted expression.

"Don't you have anything remotely EDIBLE, perhaps? Such as Lemon Zinger?" Tonks asked, pleadingly.

Fred, who was now very tired of this, moved the mistletoe directly above the seated adults and wiggled it pointedly for a bit before he let it become stationart once more. Remus looked up, rather surprised, and nudged Tonks, who had continued rambling on about teas and their edibility. Tonks, who looked affronted for a moment, took the hint and looked up as well. She just shrugged and started snogging Remus passionately, effectively knocking over their cups of tea.

**Tonks's P.O.V.**

About bloody time...I was getting tired of "tripping" over things just to fall into him.

**Remus's P.O.V.**

I mustn't get involved with a girl who has too much life left in her, I'd suck it out of her! But...how can I when I love her so much? Mmm, snog now, ponder basis of relationship later.

**No one's P.O.V.**

_Snap!_

Fred let the camera go limp in his hands and closed the door softly, sniggering silently while congratulating himself on the development on how to turn the flash off on the camera. George shook his head while grinning like a maniac, because this time, they hadn't gotten caught. Both the twins decided unanimously (through T.N.V.L., though correctly used this time) to leave the couple alone and to go open presents. Suddenly, they noticed their mother opening a package from the mail she had just gotten, oblivious to their project. Fred looked closer and saw what looked like...yes it was! Percy's jumper! Oh, it was going to be fun comforting mum on THIS one!

**Ah! It was so easy to write that one! Much better than the last chapter, in my opinion, but maybe it was just because the last one took longer. I forgot to mention, but this one's in OotP too, just so you don't get mixed up. Thanks again to all who reviewed, put me on their alert list, or on their favorite's list! Oh, and a very spevial thank you to my lovely beta, BuzzCat, for whom without, you would be reading this tommorrow, not today.**

**-Miriflowers**


	7. Chapter 7: Voldemort and Bellatrix

**Hey guys! Wow...45 reviews! That makes me glad. I feel very loved when you review, and I update more quickly! So anywhoo, I hope you're ready, because here it is...the Voldy/Bellatrix chapter. Now, don't freak out (especially you, rhmac12, I know that you're very anxious about this one), because it's going to be my funniest chapter yet, if I can help it...and I can. This is set during DH, so get ready for some really random stuff! Review, or I will send you death threats. Oh yeah, and check out the reference, 'kay? Let's see if you can identify it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to pull a Voldy faced with snogging an annoying admirer and KILL YOU ALL! Grrr...*grunts out* No. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.**

Chapter 7: Voldemort and Bellatrix

**No one's P.O.V.**

Tom Riddle, more commonly know as Voldemort, the Dark Lord, or You-Know-Who, was in a huff. Sure, he was the most feared wizard of all times, but did that make him feel loved? No. he thought that killing people would make them respect you, LIKE you, but no...it just made them dead. Unfortunately, the one person who genuinely DID love him for killing people was...well...Bellatrix, and she was just CREEPY! Plus, he was feeling particularly put out that day, on account of his failure to capture Gregorovitch. He sighed and walked over to the window and looked out at the Malfoy's lawn. Interesting...albino peacocks... he'd never thought of those that much. Suddenly, someone came tearing around the corner, and Bellatrix burst into the room.

"My lord?" she said, as if talking to a lover. Seriously, she freaked him out so much it made him nervous to even be in the same room together...much less alone. Voldemort lowered his wand and sighed, not in the least bit happy of her presence.

"Go AWAY, Bellatrix. And this time STAY away." Voldemort commanded, turning back to the window.

"But, my lord, Dawlish and Yaxley have urgent news! They say you must come at once, for it cannot wait!" she said, then sidled up to him and started crooning into his ear. Voldemort shivered, all at once very eager to go see Dawlish and Yaxley.

"Right away." he said, speeding from the room as if chased by demons, which, he supposed if Bellatrix were following, he was. He came to a stop in the Malfoy's front parlor, and looked at two very ginger men, who were most certainly NOT Dawlish and Yaxley. Bellatrix came to a halt behind him and started to stutter.

"Th-they aren't Dawlish and Yaxley!" she said, then squeaked when Voldemort glared at her. The men, who would have looked like mirror images of one another except for one had a missing ear, grinned at them, and levitated what looked strangely like a clump of mistletoe above Voldemort and Bellatrix's heads.

"Too true, my more-than-slightly barmy aunt three times removed or some such nonsense!" one said, cheerily.

"We prefer to go by Fred and George, but Gred and Forge will do nicely as well!" the other chimed in, making Voldemort's lip curl in annoyance.

"What do you want, you filthy blood traitors?" he said, and they tensed up.

"Wouldn't call us that, if I were you, because I'm the one with an explosive piece of mistletoe placed over your head." the first one said, scowling maliciously at Voldemort.

Voldemort looked very surprised, and almost shouted, "A WHAT?"

"Ah, I see we'll have to start from the beginning!" the second one said, and rubbed his hands together with greatly exaggerated dramatics.

"Let's see...well, we won't worry your pretty little heads about the exact spells and ingrediants, but all you need to know is that one wave of a wand from either me OR George and you'll be divided into little particles in seconds, but unfortunately, so will we, so don't try anything funny." one said, and the other continued.

"But we still feel the need to gloat, so we'll tell you how we got in." the other said, grinning with just a hint of malice. Oh boy, this didn't sound good.

"We started out by getting Dawlish and Yaxley's hair and some Polyjuice Potion, see? Then we had to work on getting through the defenses of this bloody fortress." the first one said, and Voldemort could hear the strain there. Apparently, their defenses had given these blood traitors quite a lot of trouble.

"So then we had to make up this elaborate story, so that you would even see us." the other one continued, warming up to the subject.

"But right now, we're on a mission. We need some proof that you're in Malfoy's Manor, so that we can get some recognition fromt the public, who will force you-" said one, then was interrupted by another.

"-and your 'Ministry' as you call it-" one interjected.

"-to go into hiding somewhere else." they finished in unison.

Voldemort scowled, and them asked, "And where does this mistletoe come into it?"

"Ah, that's just a bit of fun, see?" one said, wiggling a camera.

"Now, you'd better hurry, because we can blow this whole place to smithereens, albeit destroying ourselves, but you'd be gone! Now snog, and HURRY IT UP ALREADY!" the other said, and started to look very agitated. Voldemort rolled his eyes and looked down at the truly disgusting creature in front of him. He shrugged, and leaned down.

**Bellatrix's P.O.V.**

Oh...my lord...*censored*

**Voldemort's P.O.V.**

If there was ever a truly repulsing activity (other than associating with Blast-Ended Skrewts, that is) it would be this. Mmm, maybe I was wrong...Nope, I was most CERTAINLY right.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Fred shivered as he lowered the camera, and shared equally disgusted looks with his twin. They then made a quick exit before any other random death eaters entered the premises. Fred popped open the film excitedly the instant they arrived home, and then looked up in horror. George looked confused (no surprise there).

"There wasn't any film." Fred said, though without any emotion, and promptly fell over.

**XD So cruel, I couldn't resist! Okay, so I feel very loved with all these reviews, but I must ask for even more...I want 53 reviews (at the very least) in order to post the George/Angelina chapter. Oh yeah, and I dedicate this chapter to my most loyal reviewers: ASTRIDINES, rhmac12, Gunther123, and (of course) my lovely beta, BuzzCat. Thanks very muchly (to quote Buzzy herself)!**

**-Miriflowers**


	8. Chapter 8: George and Angelina

**Hello my ever-loyal (though I can't begin to figure out why) peeps! I have thought about this one, and it was grueling, believe me, and I have reached a decision. This one shall have SOME humor, but shall have respect for George's loss. Tearing up. *sniff* WHAHA! FRED! Ahem. Anyways, I would like to thank all of you for not only giving me the required 55 reviews I asked for, but going so far as to leave me 61! I am so excited (not to mention pleased)! Happy dance time! Ahem (yet again). I repeat: this is a bad idea. Review!**

**Disclaimer: NO, I DO NOT OWN HARRY BLEEPING POTTER! Actually, his middle name is James, but that another story. Which is written by J. K. Rowling. I digress.**

Chapter 8: George and Angelina

George stared placidly out over people's head in the great hall, wondering why all this mess had come about. He knew the answer, of course, mommy loved daddy VERY much, but that wasn't it.

Fred was gone. Fred was _gone_. _Fred_ was _gone_. He had to stop saying that different ways, it was starting to get repetitive. Suddenly, he focused in on the table's occupants, and saw that Ron was fighting with Hermione. _Again_. Didn't they _ever_ give it a rest? Five minutes maybe? Two? _One? _Oops. KABLAM! Never mind.

"Leave it, Hermione." Ron said, warningly as Hermione tried to talk to him.

Hermione scowled, affronted, and ran from the table in a huff. Ron turned back to his potatoes and picked at them angrily. George was finally fed up with their behavior, and slammed down his fork.

"Geez, Ron! Stop picking fights with Hermione! Can't you see that it's only going to get _worse_ if you push her away and not better?" George asked, shaking his head at his brother's actions.

"Well, I don't know. In fact, I don't know anything, apparently!" Ron said, quickly rising to the challenge and abandoning his food (oh my!) as well.

George stared him down for a minute, and then said, "Fred wouldn't've wanted this."

Ron froze, and a look of pain crossed his features before he shot back, "And how do you know what Fred wanted?"

"Who was the one who suggested we give you the book on witches? Who was the one who constantly teased you two so that you would finally explode and fess up? Who was the one who stuck you under the mistletoe?" George asked, starting out calmly, then gaining strength as time went on.

Ron looked defeated, and simply said, "Fred."

"Then go and make up! NOW!" George roared, and Ron scurried out of the great hall looking frightened.

By that time, everyone who was in the great hall was looking at him. He shrugged off their questioning gazes and left the hall too. As he stormed out to the black lake, he remembered Fred. They had shared almost everything together. _Everything_. Half of him was now gone forever; never to return. He choked back tears at the thought, and pressed on. It was raining now, and he thought that it was fitting in a slightly ironic way. Nothing was as bad as having to go through this, not even...not even... He shook his head, and pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He could save them for later, but for now, he wanted to remember the good times.

Suddenly, interrupting George's thoughts, he noticed someone sitting next to him. He turned slightly, then turned back quickly, as though he had been burned. It was Angelina; the only thing that Fred hadn't agreed with him on other than the merits of dungbombs versus fanged frisbees. Angelina just sat there, no words were exchanged, only the same feelings of grief. After what may have been ages, or perhaps just a few eons, Angelina looked up.

"Sorry." she said, in a croaky voice, but that was enough.

George was moved to no ends by just one word. He had gathered Angelina up into his lap and was sobbing into her shoulder while she patted his back and made soothing noises. Angelina was always like this; so motherly, so caring. Many people didn't notice, or care, but George had. Even though Fred and George were so similar in some was, in others they were complete opposites. For example; their handwriting, scrawling and neat, opposites. It was similar with Angelina. Whereas Fred had liked Angelina to _date_, and no more than that, George was in love with her. It wasn't a word he threw around lightly, but it was true. Over the years, he had truly realized it, but too late. It had been Fred who asked her to the ball, and not George.

George finally looked up, and said with a voice just a croaky as Angelina's, "I am too."

Suddenly, they looked up in unison, and saw a thing of wonder, a thing that they had never thought to see again; the magic mistletoe. George looked a little frantic, because he hadn't put it there, and no one else knew where it was other than himself and...Fred. George's eyes went wide, and he thought he heard familiar laughter. He looked down at Angelina, who had-not surprisingly-tears in her eyes.

"I reckon that if that's not a blessing, then nothing is." he said, and she laughed a bit then grew serious again. And then he was kissing her.

**George's P.O.V.**

Is Fred really doing this? Would he be mad if he found out? Mmm, forget Fred for a few minutes and just SNOG!

**Angelina's P.O.V.**

This reminds me of why I ditched Fred. It wasn't Fred I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with, it was George! Mmm, why are Weasley's so good at snogging? Hmm, this is yet another of the world's greatest unsolved mysteries.

**No one special's P.O.V.**

I laughed at George's expression, and lifted the camera. I checked the film, turned off the flash, and looked back up. Good, they were still at it.

_Snap!_

I grinned as I set down the camera next to the...occupied couple and stepped back, admiring my handiwork for the last time. I laughed once more as I faded away, and left the earthy world as I had lived in it.

**This chapter was painful for me, as Fred is my fictional soul mate, but I got through it! I know that this one wasn't as happy and joking as the others, but what do you expect? A laughing fit over Fred's grave? No, I won't do that to the characters. I find it truly cruel and insensitive to do that to poor, defenseless George. Now that I'm finished with my rant, I can thank my beta, and my reviewers! ...So thank you. You know what comes next, so I'll give you the choice: the regular off-handed death threat, or the really violent one? If you're creative, make one up. If you're NOT, then you can refer back to earlier. Bye!**

**-Miriflowers**


	9. Chapter 9: Lily and James

**AH! I am soooo happy! I have more reviews than I have dreamed ever possible for this humble story! I love you guys (platonicly, of course. XD Sorry, Buzzy and I have weird inside jokes)! Also, I don't have enough reviews on my other story (well, not on the last two chapters, anyways), so you must read it! It's called "Fred's Not Dead" and it's Fred/Oc. I know that there are some objections to Fred/ANYONE post DH, but as you can see from the title, that's not (exactly) the case. Anywho, I just have to say that this is in the Marauder's seventh year, because if not, Buzzy'd kill me for not being clear. So now, it's not only clear, but it's PAINFULLY clear. Get the picture? Oh yeah, and this one's gonna be a wee bit longer, on account that this is the chapter where it (origionaly) began. Enough of my ramblings. On with my madness!**

**Disclaimer: Actually, now that you mention it (once - every second - of every day! XD Fred and George are rubbing off on me), I really DO own Harry Potter. Or was it Hairy Plodder? Ah, Potter, Schmotter. XD No really, I don't own.**

Chapter 9: Lily and James

**No one's P.O.V.**

Sirius groaned as he thew up his feet on the table. Remus looked up quizzically over the top of his book, shrugged, then went back to reading. They were in the library; the one place where Remus could almost always be found.

"What do you want this time, Sirius?" Remus asked, finally giving in to the silence and setting his book down.

"Do I have to want something to come visit my best pal in his hidey-hole?" Sirius replied, leisurely scrubbing at a little spot on his arm.

"Now I know DEFINITELY that you want something, so just own up to it already. And the library is NOT my hidey-hole." He said, then added the second sentence as an afterthought.

"I need you help researching something. And the library is most DEFINITELY your hidey-hole. You just don't want to own up to it." Sirius said, miming Remus's tone, much to his annoyance.

"Fine. Now what did you need help with? I swear, if it's Transfiguration theory again, I'll ignore you completely." Remus said, getting slightly fed up with Sirius's frequent request for help with home work. It was their N.E.W.T.S home work for Pete's sake. By the way, where was Pete? He hadn't seen much of him lately.

"Nah, nothing like that, but now that you mention it..." Sirius said, trailing off at the look on Remus's face. Yeah, you know that saying? Well he'd be dead.

"Moving SWIFTLY on. What I REALLY needed help with was this plan I had. You've seen how James is now the 'Golden Boy' while trying to win Lily over, right? Well, wouldn't he get back into his old Prongsie habits if he already HAD Lily? Well I thought so, so I was walking around, trying to gleen an idea from the corridor, when suddenly, it hit me!" Sirius said, not even pausing for breaths.

"What?" Asked Remus, leaning forward in interest. Even though he knew it was probably better that James was now focusing on his school work, better behavior, and his head boy duties, he still agreed with Sirius that he wasn't REALLY James.

"A bunch of mistletoe fell and hit my head, that's what." Sirius said, pulling out a semi-mangled piece of mistletoe. It looked like it have been trod on by a troll. Eugh.

"...And what do you suppose we do with that?" Remus said, rather sarcastically. He had been hoping for something more drastic, but it was only Sirius. What more could he really do?

"We enchant a piece of mistletoe, of course!" Sirius exclaimed, dumbfounded that Remus hadn't understood his obvious (not) suggestion.

"Well, not THIS one, obviously, but you get the gist." Sirius said, gesturing to the trampled mistletoe.

"I've been meaning to ask; how DID that one get that way, exactly?" Remus asked, eyeing the mistletoe warily; as if it could reach out and bite him at any moment. To be honest, he wouldn't really be surprised.

"Well, you see, I just...sort of...overreacted to something falling on my head." Sirius answered, trying to dodge the question.

"Sirius Orion Black, own up to your actions." Remus said, sounding remarkably like Lily.

"I-thought-it-was-a-spider-and-I-stomped-on-it-repeatedly." Sirius rushed, flinching back a bit from the ribbing to come.

Remus was silent for a moment, processing Sirius's statement. Sirius peeked through his fingers (which were covering his face) quizzically. Remus looked like he was either having some serious (or Sirius, ha ha) diarrhea, or he was trying to contain his laughter. Finally, when he could stand it no longer, he gave into the hilarity of it all, and erupted into fits of laughter. Sirius had to put a silencing charm on him to keep Madam Pince from becoming a bloody axe murderer

"Oh, come ON!" Sirius exclaimed, after what seemed years. Remus stopped laughing (although you wouldn't have noticed it, as the silencing charm hadn't worn off yet) and looked up semi-guiltily.

"It WAS kind of funny, you have to admit." Remus said, standing up and dusting off his robes lightly.

Sirius thought for a moment, and then said, "I concede."

_Three days later..._

"Is it done yet?"

"No, Sirius."

"Is it done yet?"

"NO, Sirius."

"...Is it-"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME?" Remus screamed, throwing down the mistletoe and glaring at Sirius with all his might. Sirius shrunk back slightly.

Remus took three deep breaths, then said in a somewhat calm voice, "It will be done when I TELL you, not when you ask me. Alright? Alright."

They were in one of their favorite secret passageways (well, in an antechamber of one of the passageways if you want to be exact) finishing up work on the "magic mistletoe" as they called it. It had taken several days, countless spells, a few potions, and one and a half minds to finish it (Sirius was the half because half of his mind was ALWAYS devoted to other activities). They had anticipated that Lily would either immediately walk out of the shield, or attack it with everything she's got. And taking into account that she's top-of-the-class, that would be very, VERY bad.

Remus finally sighed and finished muttering obscure incantations, then closed their notebook filled with the formulas used to make the mistletoe. Sirius looked up hopefully, and Remus nodded tiredly. Sirius then let out a whoop of excitement and started to waltz around the corridor with the mistletoe. Until he ran into a wall.

"Come on, time to go to sleep." Remus said, dragging the semi-conscious animagi behind him wearily.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep." Sirius whined.

"You've been up for three days straight out of excitement, you poor demented child, yes, you are going to sleep." Remus said, and with that, Sirius shut up.

_The next day..._

James felt weird, what with not pranking Slytherins, Snape, and/or random professors. Then again, he used to prank anything that moved. Well, ALMOST anything. His Lily-flower was one of the only exceptions. Fellow marauders were the other exceptions, but he never let that stop him! What had happened? Why had he let himself go crazy over ONE girl? It was Lily, that's why. Smart, perfect, beautiful, wonderful, se-

_Wham!_

James, in his infinite watchfulness, had run into a wall. He rubbed his head irritably, then froze when he heard tinkling laughter behind him. LILY'S laughter. James spun around, disoriented, and saw Lily (who was now trying her hardest NOT to laugh).

"Certainly the coordinated one today, aren't we?" Lily said, walking forward.

"Oh, har, har, bloody HILARIOUS." James said, still rubbing his forehead irritably.

"Why yes! Thank you for noticing." Lily teased,taking his arm and leading him towards the hospital wing. James didn't resist, but then again, since when had he ever resisted LILY? SO he let her lead him to the hospital wing, letting her believe that it was she who was in control. Girls liked that. Little did he know, that Lily knew exactly what he was thinking, and was simply laughing at him on the inside.

Meanwhile (that word is SO helpful for introducing pranksters), Remus and the knewly-rested Sirius watched from underneath the invisibility cloak, laughing at their friend. They continued to shuffle along behind James and Lily, waiting for the opportune moment. Unfortunately, they had never done this before, so they didn't know the opportune moment until they almost ran into James and Lily. James had stopped to tie his shoelace, and Lily just stood there watching his with an odd look on her face. Sirius and Remus thought that this would be a good time.

"Sorry about that! Let's conti-" James started to say, standing up, but then he noticed the mistletoe and froze. 'She's going to turn me down, she's going to turn me down, she's going to turn me down...AGAIN!', he kept repeating over and over in his mind.

"We don't have t-" James started to say, but was interrupted.

"Shut up and kiss me, James." she said, and with her permission, he did exactly as asked.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Oh. My. Merlin. I'm snogging James. I swore I'd never! Mmm, promises are made to be broken!

**James's P.O.V.**

She's gonna kill me! Oh, bugger it. Mmm, it's times like these when logic is for losers.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Remus and Sirius hadn't expected Lily to go quietly, so they decided that now would be a good time to get photographic evidence. Sirius grinned as he slung the camera (it was a rather old, heavy one) off his back and ducked under the invisibility cloak.

_Snap!_

What Sirius HADN'T expected was that cameras have flash. He tried to dive under the cloak, but James turned around just in time to see his feet disappear into mid-air.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" he yelled, and Sirius chose this moment to run. Unfortunately for Remus, Sirius took the cloak with him.

"Moony! How COULD you?" James asked a VERY shocked Remus. It had been enough of a shock to see LILY (the one who continually threatened to hex James's bits off) snog James, but now to have all of this responsibility for a silly PRANK thrown on him? No. Remus, who had gone remarkably pale in the last few seconds, shook his head and ran for his life.

Henceforth followed one of the most memorable chases in human history. It was a wonder that Sirius and Remus lived to tell the tale. Although they didn't. They valued their sanity more than that.

**WHEEE! I liked writing that one. T'was very fun. Was it long enough for ya? TELL. ME. I can't stress this enough; review and you will get more! Review ''Fred's Not Dead" and get included on a list in the next chapter, which will be Teddy/Victorie. And yes, it will include some twin-like madness. Did you think I pulled it off? I'm anxious to know, so (again), REVIEW!**

**-Miriflowers**

**P.S. Just a quick question; should Scorpius be in Gryffindoor or Slytherin. Note that if Scorpius is in Slytherin, then so is Albus. Rose, however, will always be in either Gryffindoor (if the boys are in Gryffindoor) or in Ravenclaw (if the boys are in Slytherin). One fact is non-negotiable; Albus and Scorpius will ALWAYS be in the same house no matter what, and they will ALWAYS be best pals. Enough of my ranting, now REVIEW!XD**

**P.P.S. Did you catch that James/Lily's kiss was almost exactly like Harry/Ginny's? Did you like it? TELL ME!**


	10. Chapter 10: Molly and Arthur

**Hello! I just wanted to thank you all SO much for all the reviews (98! I'm squealing with joy!), favorites, etc., and hope that you like this chapter! Also, to get some of the less attentive reader's attention, I have to put the following for my next announcement, as it is imperative.**

**NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE:**

**I HAVE SET UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT CONCERNS ROSE, SCORPIUS, AND ALBUS'S HOUSES! I MUST HAVE A SIGNIFICANT AMOUNT OF VOTES IN ORDER TO UPDATE! THAT IS ALL!**

**Okay, now that THAT'S over, we can get back to the pleasant chat. XD Sorry, but I know that most of you don't read the author's note, and this was imperative. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! By the way, sorry for the chapter change, but Molly/Arthur had to be put in before the epilogue parts, otherwise it wouldn't have made any sense.**

**Disclaimer: What goes up must come down. What is pi is not necessarily pie. What is Fan Fiction really IS Fan Fiction. Simple laws of the universe like that. XD**

Chapter 9: Molly and Arthur

Gideon and Fabian Prewett giggled. Well, not as in the GIRLY giggle (that would just be a violation of all their hard earned manliness, after all), but giggling maliciously. Maybe we should start from the absolute beginning. No, not the dinosaurs and all that, but the beginning of their PRANK. You see, five days ago (on their birthday), they had received a truly odd gift. It had been found at the end of their beds like most of the others (some were given in person), but it had been different. Maybe because it was in a gigantic, plain, brown box. Maybe because it rattled incessantly. Maybe because of the mysterious note taped to the front. Maybe because it was better than the muggle camera Arthur had gotten them. Or maybe just because there was only one. The note was a dead give-away, though, because it read as follows:

_Dear Mr. Prewett and Mr. Prewett,_

_We (the semi-anonymous writers of this letter, that is) think that you may have been noticing some odd behavior in your younger sister (Molly Prewett) and a certain Weasley (who usually goes by the name of Arthur, strangely enough). We ourselves have noticed your singularly refreshing taste in humor. To this end, we have deemed you mischievous enough for this gift of all gifts. Use it well. Place a photo in this box with all of it's contents as you see them now when you have finished, and there will be a REAL present for you tomorrow._

_Sincerely as we can be (A.K.A. not much),_

_Gred and Forge_

Inside, they had found a single piece of mistletoe and a small instruction booklet, which was simply entitled "How To Use Magic Mistletoe", or alternately "Look Inside, Blockhead". Wherein contained the chemical formulas for making the mistletoe (which they would have skipped over had the book not threatened to explode if they couldn't pass a simple test afterward on the key elements), a test (which they passed...barely), instructions for using the mistletoe correctly, and rules and regulations. They laughed at the last part.

So there they were, simply waiting for Arthur and Molly to go by...simultaneously...before lunch...which was in five minutes. Suddenly, the thought that this was highly improbable occurred to them, and they decided to take a lunch break before setting up an elaborate plan.

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

Gideon gave Fabian a nasty look as he dragged him out of the hall.

"What? We need to execute the plan we - that is to say I - came up with. You really should control your eating habits, Gideon, they're getting rather explosive." Fabian said, and set a general course for the owlery. An added five minutes found them in the owlry, where Fabian immediately dropped Gideon's collar and called a non-descript bird towards him. When the bird landed in front of him, Fabian took out a minute scroll of parchment and strapped it to the owl's leg, then sent it off to find the recipient of the letter. Fabian repeated this procedure, and then dragged Gideon out of the tower and all the way back to their previous spot. When they got there, Gideon was getting very sore, even hungrier, and confused at Fabian's conduct, but when he tried to ask, he was silenced immediately. Then, finally, came the answer.

"Molly?" called a certain someones voice from around the corner. Fabian blanched and hurriedly stuffed Gideon and himself into a broom closet (the same one that would be used regularly by Fred and George to the same end). Then, just in time, Molly's voice could be heard as well. Arthur turned and the twins in the closet saw unrestrained joy when he caught sight of their sister. Gideon grumbled a bit until he realized that silence was imperative (with only the slightest help from Fabian's elbow and his delicate ribs).

"Hello, Arthur. Could you tell me why you asked me here?" Molly asked, softly. Arhtur blinked for a moment, before regaining is senses.

"I-I? Ask you here? You were the one who sent me an owl." he stuttered out, trying to make some semblance of coherency.

"But I just got an owl from you not ten minutes ago!" Molly exclaimed, looking at him in a puzzled way. Fabian turned to Gideon (while restraining laughter), and decided to have a bit of fun.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fabian asked, grinning for all he was worth.

"Of course, my handsome twin." Gideon said, taking the mistletoe from him without a beat.

"Ah! Plagiarism! Those were my thoughts, you mangy thought-stealing cur!" Fabian said as Gideon levitated the mistletoe above the confused couple.

"You do realize that you just called your other half a mangy cur, correct?" asked Gideon bemusedly as he watched Arthur and Molly's (respectively) shocked and treacherous faces.

"Ugh. Why do you have to make a good point every once in a while. It's rather disconcerting." Fabian said, huffing. Gideon chuckled and shook his head, but shushed his twin all the same. He pointed to their little sister as she started to lean in...

**Molly's P.O.V.**

AH! What am I doing? He just thinks of me as a friend! Ahhh...GROW SOME COURAGE, PREWETT! Mmm, maybe the voices in my head are good after all!

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

Wow. A little shocking, but not unwelcome. This reminds me of eckletricity! Mmm, most definitely.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Gideon and Fabian giggled, but in a manly way (again). Fabian nudged Gideon out and hoped that the gigantic piece of equipment that had been dubbed a 'camera' when Arthur had given it to them for their birthday was not to conspicuous.

_Snap!_

It was. Molly and Arthur spun around, dumbfounded, and stuttered as Fabian saluted them while scrambling out of the cupboard and Gideon tripped over himself to get away. That was when Molly's years as sister to the famous Prewett twins kicked in, and her instinct commanded her to initiate attack mode.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" she yelled, leaving Arthur with the same confused look on his face while he touched his lips in a slightly dreamy fashion. Eckletricity, indeed.

Gideon and Fabian, though scarred for life, succeeded in fulfilling all the mysterious Gred and Forge's demands, and in return, received a box of mysterious candies the following day...The day after that, there was a strange, yet highly common, case of small maladies of all kinds.

**Sorry for the delay! Mexico was, again, wonderful yet energy-sapping. Hope you like it! And remember to review and vote on my poll. XD Thought I'd forget, eh? Wrong again, young ones. XD**

**-Miriflowers**


	11. Chapter 11: Teddy and Victoire

**Hi guys! Miri here. Thanks SO MUCH on the 100+ reviews that I have received. I honestly did not think that I was that good of a writer. I just have a small reminder that my poll concerning Rose, Scorius, and Albus's houses ENDS TOMORROW! So go out there and vote. XD If you want to know the scores, then you can check the poll, because I want people to LOOK AT THE POLL. Again, I am eternally in the debt of the people who did vote, and I really need to get on with the story now.**

**Disclaimer: My name may be Harry Potter (which it isn't, thank goodness), but that does not mean that I own THAT Harry Potter! XD**

Chapter 11: Teddy and Victoire

Fred ogled the strange Christmas present from his father. He knew that his father had promised him something special this year, but judging by THIS present, he'd gone mental. Why on earth would his dad give him MISTLETOE? Then he glanced at the card, and his eyes widened.

"Did you see this, James?" he asked, motioning his cousin over. He reckoned that James would feel the same way about this new present.

"What'd Uncle George send this time?" asked James, coming with a grin on his face that was quickly replaced by a frown of puzzlement.

"What the bloody hell do we need mistletoe for?" James asked, not waiting for an answer.

"This." said Fred, letting James read it at the same time. James looked at the card dubiously as he read it, and his eyes widened when he finished.

"No-"

"Bloody-"

"Way." Finished James, staring in shock at the letter.

"I know, right?" said Fred, excitedly. They both grinned in unison, and said,

"Wicked."

**The next day (commonly known as Boxing Day)...**

Fred and James flattened against the wall of the corridor as Filtch sped past. They waited until he turned the corner until running the opposite way. When they reached the Gryffindoor common room, they collapsed into fits of laughter, turning everyone's attention to them.

"What on earth have you troublemakers been doing?" asked Teddy, calling them affectionately. Victoire looked up from her friends and smiled as she watched them, then she too got up and came over.

"You really should dock some house points for this, Ted, it's the third time this week." Victoire said, looking down at the non-coherent heap in front of them.

"I would, but then I'd fall out with Uncle George, and that'd mean no more free joke products." Teddy agreed, wincing. Victoire merely shook her head in shame. Fred and James stopped laughing for a moment and looked up.

"We didn't do-"

"A single thing-"

"And even if we did-"

"Which we didn't-"

"You couldn't prove it." Finished Fred, then he glanced at James and they relapsed into giggles.

"You know, Uncle Ron was right, they really are like twins." Teddy said, shaking his head in helplessness. Victoire nodded.

Meanwhile, via their mind connection (or T.N.V.L. depending upon whether you believe in mind-twins or not), Fred and James were planning how to use the gift that Uncle George (simply known as 'dad' to Fred) had given them for Christmas. Suddenly, and in unison, they hopped up and ran to their dorm.

**That very night...**

Fred and James were hiding yet again, except this time they were in a broom cupboard that Uncle George (or dad) had suggested they use. The time was different as well, or so they supposed, because it was pitch black outside. Then again, it could have just been due to the previous statement that they were IN A BROOM CLOSET. Ahem. They were looking at the Marauder's Map, watching out for Filch (whom they had re-named Filth), Snape (re-named Cape), Teddy (who's name didn't need to be changed to make fun of him), and Victorie (who was also re-nameless). As if on queue (which it was), they saw Teddy and Victorie's dots nearing their current location, and they scrambled to get ready.

"-really think that the Holyhead Harpies are the best. Honestly, Ted, Puddlemere United? Just because Mr. Wood's the keeper doesn't mean that it immediately becomes the golden team." Victoire said, scoffing at Teddy's favorite quidditch team.

"Oh yeah? Well just because Aunt Ginny was on the team and Aunt Angelina actually IS on the team doesn't make them the golden team either." Teddy retorted, and they ground to a halt right outside the broom closet. Fred and James grinned in unison, and Fred levitated the mistletoe above the bickering soon-to-be-couple's heads. They then sat back to watch the fun, which started approximately three seconds after Teddy realized it was there and seized his chance.

**Teddy's P.O.V.**

Please don't let her reject me! I couldn't go on without her. Honestly, what if something goes wrong and she...mmm...Uh, what was I thinking again?

**Victoire's P.O.V.**

Finally, the bloody idiot gets the picture. How many years has he been oblivious? The answer would be: "Do you honestly want to know?" Mmm...shut up, Mr. Cranium. Can't you see I'm busy?

**No one's P.O.V.**

Fred and James sniggered as they slipped out of the closet. Fred offered James the camera, and he gladly accepted.

_Snap!_

Fred and James froze while Teddy and Victoire paused for a moment, then looked their way.

"Happy Christmas? Erm, sorry, I meant Boxing Day." Fred said, remembering that today was, indeed, Boxing Day. He turned to James, shrugged, then they both broke into a run.

"I was wondering why that mistletoe was there." Teddy pondered, then seemed to remember that Fred and James were getting away.

Fred and James looked only slightly regretful at their week of detentions, no matter how many times Teddy and Victoire scolded them. They merely cursed having a cousin and an almost-cousin who were Head Boy and Prefect respectively. Besides, there was always Snape Hunting.

**XD Not my best (or longest), but not my worst (or shortest) either. By the way, before anyone asks what T.N.V.L. is, it's Twin Non-Verbal Language. Thought you ought to know. *faints like Quirrel* Boo-yeah, I hath reached the title of super-geek. Thanks for reading! Now could you review?**

**-Miriflowers**

**P.S. Sorry, just wanted to mention something concerning Scorpius's house. I was puttering about the Unknowable Wiki, when I saw that his middle name was Hyperion. In case you don't remember, Hyperion was a Titan, and he helped overthrow his father, Uranus in Greek mythology. I'm sure you all know about J.K.'s habit of naming characters appropriately, and I hope you understand the implications of this name. Food for thought.**


	12. Chapter 12: Rose and Scorpius

**Hi everyone! I must say that I was rather pleased with the results of the poll; I got 19 votes! So it has now ended (thank goodness), and Gryffindor won! Sorry for those of you who voted for Slytherin/Ravenclaw, but the majority wins. Also, this was SUPPOSED to be the last chapter, but if you want Bill/Fleur, Dumbledore/McGonagall (suggested to me by two people), or some other couple like Cho/Cedric, then make sure to TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! I will be posting a list in my ending author's note. Again, thanks for sticking with me all this time, guys! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: What if I said that I really DID own HP? *gets attacked by baby-eating lawyers* AH! NOT THE FACE! *minutes later* Ahem. Well, as WB has informed me, I do not, in fact, own Harry Potter. I do, however, own my several missing teeth.**

Chapter 12: Rose and Scorpius

Christmas had always been a family activity for Rose. And when she said family, she meant all of the Weasleys, not just her nuclear family. For Scorpius, however, if was the exact opposite. Scorpius was used to spending Christmas alone, on account of the fact that his parents always took a trip to someplace warm to get away from the freezing temperatures. That usually left him by himself, with only a house elf or a nanny for comfort. It had all changed when he had nearly been disowned by being sorted into Gryffindor, and then REALLY been disowned when he stood up to his parents idea of his friends when he was fifteen. So now he lived with the Wealseys during breaks, and that made him a bit more used to spending Christmas with lots of people, but not much. That's probably why he was calm and Rose was having a break-down when they, along with Al, received word that because of an unforeseen Christmas party (courtesy of Professor Slughorn) they would be spending Christmas at Hogwarts.

"B-but I've NEVER spent Christmas ANYWHERE but the Burrow! Except for the one time we spent half of the day at home, but that didn't count!" Rose rambled, gesturing wildly at the three invitations before them on a table in the Gryffindor common room. Albus and Scorpius looked on in awe. When Rose freaked out, she freaked out.

"And to think that our parents actually CONDONE this, and go so far as to ENCOURAGE it? I've never been so shocked in my life! Although...there was that one time...NO! Back on subject! This is just PREPOSTUROUS!" Rose squeaked, gesticulating so violently that Al and Scorpius had to duck to avoid serious injury. Al gave Scorpius a nudge that was supposed to be supportive, but Scorpius's eyes widened, and he shook his head immediately. Al rolled his eyes and pushed Scorpius in front of the metaphorical train.

"Erm," Scorpius began meekly, looking terrified in the face of the girl who he'd had a crush on since third year, "there, there?" He reached out a hand and tapped her shoulder as though giving her a re-assuring pat and then withdrew the said limb so fast it was as though he had been burned. Rose looked at him blandly and then rolled her eyes with an exasperated huff.

"Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to grin and bare it." she said, smiling in a resigned way. Al and Scorpius let out identical sighs of relief. Rose was not amused. But luckily for her two best friend's health, James and Fred interrupted them before she could do any serious damage. During the years, James and Fred had become almost as infamous of pranksters as the Marauders, and by extension, Fred (the first) and George. Now that they were in their seventh year, they had reached the height of their careers in pranking. They hoped to one day manage Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after George retired, a hope that he readily encouraged.

"Heard about old Sluggy's party then, eh?" asked Fred, grinning down at their invitations. Rose was still not amused.

"Well, OBVIOUSLY, otherwise we'd be going home for Christmas." Rose said, and began to tear up. She sniffed once, and then began to bawl her eyes out. The boy's eyes looked very much like dinner plates at the moment. Men had never been known much for being good with crying girls, but Wealseys (Potters, and Malfoys too) were numb-skulls when it came to this. Scorpius looked indecisive for a moment, then gathered her into a large hug. Al pointed and mimed laughing at him, and Scorpius gave him a rather rude hand gesture behind Rose's back while Fred and James exchanged money discretely. After a bit, Rose's sobs turned into sniffs, and she extracted herself from Scorpius's grasp. She gave him a watery smile as she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Scorp. And I'm sorry for getting your shirt all wet." she said, using his old nick-name and gesturing at his soggy shirt. It made Scorpius smile anyway, the poor, lovesick git.

"Don't worry about it! You can wet my shirt any time." Scorpius said, grinning, then realized what he had said while Fred, James, and Al burst into laughter at his expense.

"I know what you mean, even if these EMPTY HEADED TOE-RAGS don't." Said Rose, enunciating the insults clearly and loudly over the other boy's ruckus. They all stopped laughing and glared at her best they could (it's hard to do it while still giggling explosively).

"Fine. We know where we're not wanted. C'mon, Al, let's leave these lovebirds alone." Fred said, hopping up and dragging his cousins behind him in a holier-than-thou way before Rose or Scorpius could protest. After the trio had left, Rose and Scorpius looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well THAT was random!" Rose exclaimed, shaking her head at her cousin's antics.

"Probably the writers; they go absolutely BONKERS this season, I hear." Scorpius observed, and Rose readily agreed with him.

Meanwhile, Fred and James (having ditched Al with the flick of a wand and a rather helpful Quidditch magazine) watched the said lovebirds intently from behind one of the Gryffindor couches. They had brought the mistletoe for this very reason, and they were going to make it count.

"So..." Rose began, but didn't have a chance to finish after she trailed off.

"Wangopartywime?" Scorpius asked, his tongue tripping over the words that he said far to fast. Rose gave him a look that clearly suggested he was extra-terrestrial, which with that unearthly pale skin and hair, he very well could be.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a little amused. Scorpius took a deep breath and asked slowly this time.

"Will you go to Slughorn's party with me? Just as friends, of course." Scorpius said, quickly amending the end. Rose's face heated up, and she displayed the Weasley blush. Scorpius's face fell, and he looked at the floor.

"If you don't want to it's al-"

"Yes." she said, interrupting him. Scorpius's head whipped up, a look of hope etched in every pore. Rose nodded slowly, and Scorpius would have passed out if they hadn't had a bit of help at that very moment.

Fred and James had decided that now was the right time (before Scorpius passed out) to make use of their mentor's creation. After a little bickering about who got to use it, James finally wrestled it out of Fred's hand, sat on him, and levitated it over the heads of their targets. The said target's eyes got very big as they watched the enchanted plant, and then locked on each other. Rose shrugged and jumped him while Fred and James silently cheered.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Might as well! I mean, if he's been this oblivious for this many years, this might be my only chance. Mmm...and what a chance it is!

**Scorpius's P.O.V.**

I think I'm going to faint, I think I'm going to faint, I think I'm going to-... Mmm...Wait, what was I saying again? Oh bugger it.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Fred and James exchanged a grin and Fred took out the camera. When James reached for it, Fred swatted his hand away and quickly took the picture.

_Snap!_

Two pairs of eyes came to rest on the mop of ginger hair and the camera peeping just above the couch. The said sets of eyes met the ginger's eyes. The owner of the mop of ginger hair ran with James not far behind.

Later that evening, after escaping the wrath of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's daughter (no small force to be reckoned with) and her (soon-to-be, at least) significant other, Fred and James were at the owlery posting Uncle George (or dad in Fred's case) a letter containing some vital photographs and a small note. The note went and follows:

_Dear dad (__**or Uncle George in my case**__),_

_Can't wait for your picture in return. Uncle Ron's face will be priceless._

_Signed,_

_Fred Weasley_

_**James Sirius Potter**_

And, indeed, Ron's face would be priceless as they would come to learn. His face would be even more so when he found out that his daughter was dating a Malfoy. He is expected out of Mungo's any day now.

**XD Not my funniest, but I haven't written any Rose/Scorpius before, even though I do support them (whoho! Go Ropius, or whatever you call it). And now I demand that you review. *sits on your computer until you agree* YAY! More reviews! XD So anyways, here is the lost of possible couples as promised:**

**1. Bill and Fleur**

**2. Dumbledore and McGonagall**

**3. Cho and Cedric**

**4. Lily II and Lorcan (or Lysander) Scamander**

**Please note that if you vote for none of the above, that this will be the last chapter. Oi vey, that seems odd. I'm going to have serious (or Sirius, ha, ha) separation anxiety here pretty soon. Gah. Anywho, please review!**

**-Miriflowers**


	13. Chapter 13: Bill and Fleur

**'Lo everyone! Just a heads-up this time, I'm afraid; no ramblings. XD Okay, maybe a little. Anywho, since some people have an obvious aversion to McGonagal/Dumbledore and other non-cannon couples, I shall be posting them under another story after this one (AH! After this one? How is that possible? It shall never end! XD Denial's not just a river in Egypt.). The said story shall be called "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Presents: The Non-Cannonicals", which, as the title suggests, shall have all the non-cannon couples. I think I'm going to put up my previous chapters for Voldy/Bella and Neville/Luna too. It shall make the non-cannon people happy. XD Thank you for listening, and even though I know that some of you don't like non-cannon (which I can agree to, since I;ve had some nasty experiences with non-cannon. *shiver* There's only so much mention of Sirius/Hermione one can stand before praying to the porcelain god. XD), it'll be mostly humor. So read it (if you want), and feel free to flame. I respect your reviews, always. And yes, I am being Sirius. PADS IS IN DA HOUSE! XD Just a reminder, but this is right after the Harry/Ginny chapter. 'Tis vital to the plot...muhahaha...shutting up now, okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm going to own ANYTHING after this new story; because JK's going to murder me in my sleep for playing with her characters. XD *keels over* It appears I might have miscalculated the time. Pity.**

Chapter 13: Bill and Fleur

Fred came back into the dining room immediately after Harry and Ginny left. He looked around, peeked under the table cloth for good measure, then motioned George in; you never could be too careful when rabid fan girls could attack at any moment. Like wolves, or Percy confronted with cauldron restrictions, they attacked to KILL. George hurried into the room, and they shared a nod. Suddenly, they simultaneously drew their fake wands and began to play rubber chicken, metal parrot, and plastic goose to see who won the honor of getting back the film with their precious pictures on them. Fred and George waved their wands at the same time, and the results were...

"Bloody damn." George muttered, looking at his rubber chicken in a disappointed manner as Fred sniggered and pranced about chanting rude victory jingles. Fred had gotten a plastic goose, which beat the rubber chicken.

"Fine. Hurry up, then!" George said, then kicked Fred to get his arse into gear. Fred held his buttocks in shock and looked over at his twin.

"B-but I thought I was your friiiiiiiieeeeeennnnnnndddd, Georgie!" said Fred, sidling up and looking at George with large, doleful eyes while still holding his arse. George shivered with disgust and shoved him towards the doorway.

"Fine," Fred said, turning away and starting to open the door to the sitting room. "I'll go, you traitor." He then blew a big raspberry and closed the door after himself. George looked disbelievingly at the door for a moment, then shook his head and started to plan...

Meanwhile, Fred, who was unnoticed by everyone in the room, as mum and dad had already gone to bed (mum had a break down after Percy turned out to be a prat...AGAIN), Ickle Ronnikins was reading (yes, reading) Quidditch Through the Ages, Bill and Fleur were...ahem..._occupied_, and Harry and Ginny were playing exploding snap. AHA! The film was sticking out of Ginny's back pocket. A simple non-verbal summoning charm should do the trick. Fortunately, Fred was right, as two minutes later the cards that Harry and Ginny were playing with exploded and he got a chance to summon the film. He then made a tactful retreat.

"Who're we going to get this time, my devilishly handsome twin?" asked Fred, juggling the film, a trick wand, and a stack of cards that kept mysteriously flickering back and forth between visible and invisible. George looked up from his calculations and stared furtively at the pack of cards that Fred was juggling. Two seconds of silence later, and the cards exploded. Fred was left with a still-smiling, yet slightly blackened face minus the eyebrows.

"Lovely. And I was thinking that we could hit Bill and Fleur next; they never pass up a chance to snog." George said, and Fred snorted while growing his eyebrows back.

"Brilliant! More photos for the collection, eh Georgie?" Fred said, leaning in to help with the plan.

Later, when the Chosen One, Ickle Ronnikins, and Gingersnap had gone to bed, Fred and George snuck out into the sitting room once more and dove behind an inconspicuous arm chair. They needn't have bothered, because Bill and Fleur (who were _still_at it) wouldn't have noticed if Hagrid himself sat on the end of their couch; catapulting them off. The twins simultaneously rolled their eyes, and George levitated the magic mistletoe above the snogging mound's heads. The snogging mound payed no mind to the plant that was above their heads. They didn't even flinch when the blasted thing began hitting their heads. Fred finally got tired of it and separated them with magic. It was probably the only thing that would work; they were so bloody oblivious. Bill and Fleur looked confused for a moment, then looked up. Fleur blushed prettily and Bill grinned. Fred and George merely shook their heads sadly.

Bill took Fleur in his arms (just like in those Fifi LaFolle novels that Ginny read from time to time) and said, "I love you, Fleur."

Fleur looked blissful (and soppy) and replied, "I love you too, Bill." Fred and George made the "gag me" gesture in unison, and Bill leaned down to snog Fleur.

**Bill's P.O.V.**

How did I ever get this lucky? Mmm...speaking of which...

**Fleur's P.O.V.**

Oh, Bill! 'Ow romantic! Mmm...

**No one's P.O.V**

_Snap!_

Fred and George shuddered as Bill and Fleur rolled onto the floor, and quickly took down the mistletoe and vacated the room.

Eenglish lessons, indeed.

**XD I always wanted to write that last line. Ah, so epic. Anyways, I was just hoping that I could reach 150 reviews for this story. It would make me veeeeeeery happy! XD So review, if you please! Next chapter's going to be Cho/Cedric. Oh my. I think that it's the last chapter, unless anyone has anymore ideas. Ah! Oh well, there's always the non-cannonicals. XD**

**-Miriflowers**


	14. Chapter 14: Cho and Cedric

**Holy. Buggering. Shit. It's the last full chapter already? I feel like this is part of my LIFE. Damn. XD Ah well; there's always the non-cannonicals. XD Can't wait to see how that one turns out! All sorts of odd couples like Dobby/Winky (cracks me up EVERY TIME), Dumbledore/McGonagall (fun to play with), Lily/Lorcan or Lysander (sounds SO infinitely odd that I can't resist), and many more...XD I hope I shall see some of you there (it's mostly going to be humor...in fact, I think it's all going to be one big parody pretty much), and if I don't I understand COMPLETELY. Also, I know that I'm updating rather soon, but I just can't wait until next week; too exiting. The epilogue shall be up shortly, and then it's onto the next part. :'( I shall miss you guys very muchly. ON WITH THE LAST FULL CHAPTER! And for those of you who wish to know; this one is set right after the Draco Astoria chappie. :) Have fun, my little ducklings. XD**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a bank account that I'm not allowed to touch, some hi-tops, a few articles of clothing, books, and a moldy old sandwich named Herbert. So obviously, Harry Potter isn't any of these things (unless I re-name the sandwich).**

Chapter 14: Cho and Cedric

George looked around frantically for a place to hide, and nearly fell down on his knees to thank Merlin when he saw The Broom Closet. As he ducked into The Broom Closet, he could still hear the echoes of Fred's voice ringing through the halls.

"DIE, GEORGE, DIE!" Fred was getting closer, and he hadn't even been stowed away in The Broom Closet more then ten seconds when Fred he rounded the corner.

"Come out, you little gambler, you can't hide forever, you know. Oh yes, and after so many times of Granger telling us, I would think that you know you can't disapparate; even if we had passed the tests." Fred muttered absentmindedly while looking in every empty classroom. Fred finally stopped right outside The Broom Closet, and George's breath hitched. He was done for; dead and gone. He would have wet himself right then if it hadn't have been for two people rounding the corner. Fred, not waiting to see if it was Filtch or otherwise, opened The Broom Closet and dove in. They were both silent for a moment; listening to the footsteps and snatches of conversation, when Fred remembered the George had already spent their hard-earned money off Malfoy and Greengrass. George had to hold back a squeak of pain as Fred twisted his ear.

"-wonder what the next task will be." came the lilting voice of Cho Chang.

"I don't know yet, Cho, but I can tell you that I'll try my hardest for your sake if not for mine." Cedric said, making Fred and George roll their eyes in unison at his soppy comment. Jokes at his expense would soon be circling the school.

"Ced..." Cho said, trailing off. Cedric turned to her expectantly. Cho looked back up at him.

"I love you, Ced." she finished, and the twins took this as a sign that mistletoe was needed. Well, if they stopped laughing, that is. Oh well, one of them must have managed it, because only seconds later Dearest Diggory had replied an affirmative and...well, you know the rest.

**Cedric's P.O.V.**

Mmm... How did I come to have this wonderful woman in my arms? And for THAT matter, how did I come to be so buggering SOPPY all of the sudden?

**Cho's P.O.V.**

Muhahahaha, no one shall ever suspect (the Spanish Inquisition!) the love potion...mmm...

**No one's P.O.V**

Fred and George exchanged looks of boredom, disgust, and utter repulsion for having so much fluff thrust upon them, and then decided that blackmail was better.

_Snap!_

Fred and George high-fived and summoned back the mistletoe before anything else could happen, then decided to take their leave of the situation. Unfortunately, The Broom Closet's hinges needed to be oiled. Badly.

"WEASLEYS! COME BACK HERE!" shouted Cedric as Fred and George scampered for the exit (A.K.A. the Gryffindor common room).

"COME UP WITH A NEW ONE, MATE!" Fred called over his shoulder, then turned to George, who finally got the use of T.N.V.L.

"YEAH; THIS ONE'S GETTING A MITE BORING!" Finished George, and they finally came to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Fairy Lights." Fred said, and the Fat lady hiccoped in response while admitting them into their safe haven. Cedric (having just remembered that he had left Cho) did a truly spectacular U-turn and scampered back to his beloved (eugh).

Meanwhile, Fred and George were looking at a certain photo album...

**XD Sorry for the length, but I really need to get the epilogue finished so that I can live up to what I'm about to say. As the reviews are hovering JUST below 150, I would like to state that if you don't review, I shall not post the epilogue. Be warned; if I don't get a lot (even if they say something like 'this sucked, you over-eager prat. Do-over is needed', I'll accept it) of reviews, then there shall be NO EPILOGUE! Yes, scream with pain, my little ones, scream with pain. XD Oh yes, and for those of you who wish to know, I put a Monty Python reference in there, so you have to tell me what it is, or you shan't get kudos. XD Jk, without the Rowling. Now you shall follow my lead and REVIEW!**

**-Miriflowers**

**P.S. I have the epilogue finished, so REVIEW!**

**P.P.S. Again, I'm sorry that this was quite possibly my worst chapter ever. *flinches* I shall now shut up and start dodging your fruit.**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**OMM (Oh My Merlin)! XD I have no idea why I do these things. Actually, I probably do, but I've just cleverly hidden it away in an unreachable corner of my brain. :) Yay for my brain. XD So anywho, we are now faced with one confounding problem; The Very Last Chapter (I'm Sirius this time, haha). I'm really not joking here, guys; THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I'd be having a break-down here if it wasn't for the fact that I'm doing another one. *sigh* Thank goodness. Now I'd LIKE to put everyone who reviewed here, but can't, because there's more than 150 reviews. :) So this chapter is dedicated to all those who stuck with me 'till the end; just like Rowling's dedication. XD What can I say? I like to plagiarize (Joke, joke). So without further ado: The Last Chapter**

**Disclaimer: If, by the last chapter, you have failed to figure this out, than LOOK CLOSELY BECAUSE I'M NOT WRITING IT (here) AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Or the caps lock button, sadly. XD**

Chapter 15: Epilogue

George grinned as he slipped the last photo in and closed the book. There were upwards of twenty photos in the album (which was now quite full), and, though it may not seem like a lot to the casual observer, it was almost a lifetime of memories to him. Here were the pictures of Ron and Hermione's first kiss (they never did live it down, much to their chagrin), Neville and Luna's too (although they are grown up and married to different people). Here was photographic evidence of Voldemort and Bellatrix's kiss (which he and Fred managed to extract from their camera even without the film due to a strange Priori Incantatem-like spell that Colin Creevey had shown them shortly before his death).

Harry and Ginny were in there too, along with Percy and Penelopy (great blackmail fodder, by the by), Draco and Astoria (married now, so it can't be used against them...bugger), Bill and Fleur, mum and dad, Harry's mum and dad, and many others. Here was the mysteriously taken picture of Angelina and his first kiss. He would never forget that day, or the way the disembodied laugh had carried on the wind; enough for him to realize that it really was Fred.

Remus and Tonks were there, and, though physically dead, would always live on in their hearts...and the photo, of course. Then here was there son snogging the brains out of his niece. Grr...mustn't...kill...only child...of deceased friends... Oh, but HERE was one of the best

(not to mention most dangerous...for Ron, that is) pictures ever; Rose and the little Malfoy. Ah well; worse things have happened. At least Ron only had minor heart failure.

George sighed, and went to put the photo album away on the shelf, when an askew photograph nicked his finger. Puzzled, he yanked the album open yet again, and saw a full-motion picture of Dobby and Winky the house elves going at it under the mistletoe. George's eyes widened in recollection (and possibly revulsion), and he chuckled.

Maybe there was room for just a few more...

**Oh yes, I did just tie it into the next story. XD Sorry, but it was just to funny to resist. Sorry 'bout the length; utterly pitiful as it is, but you'll have to deal with it as I have updated rather fast. :) So this is the end. I wish to see you all again soon, and if you want a heads-up when I post the new sequel, then tell me IN YOUR REVIEW! XD**

**-Miriflowers**

**P.S. OMM the shock is quickly wearing off into break-down mode. ARGH!**

**P.P.S. UPDATE! I almost have 170 reviews, and let me tell you, I am so happy! It almost eases the shock. XD Anyways, I've set up a poll on my profile regarding the next installment (WWW:N-C) to see which couples you want. Note that if you don't vote, I'll wait until you do. 8D Evil Miri Time. XD Thanks again!**


End file.
